utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Emotes
Emotes also known as slash commands due to the, /''' character, that these commands start with. Emotes are actions your avatar can perform in game. You do this by typing these command in the chat line. Once you press enter instead of sending a chat message your avatar will perform the emote associated with that particular command. The emote system is currently setup to enable auto-completion. In other words, if you type in a letter or part of the emote command, your avatar will perform the nearest alphabetized command. If there is no command found with that combination the chat will display an invalid syntax or may not usable at this moment message. Chat commands auto-complete The Chat commands have an auto-completion function. This means instead of typing the full command such as '''/heel you just need to type /he. The autocomplete function will automatically look for the commands in alphabetical order and choose the first command that matches with what you have typed. Therefore typing /he, /hee or /heel will all perform the /heel emote. However, if you type /ha it will look up the first emote with starting with /ha which is /happydance. If you happen to type any letter or part of a emote that has no auto-complete, you will get the Invalid syntax or may not usable at this moment message. For example /x will do this as there are no emotes starting with the letter /x It is also possible to type a single letter such as /a which will find the /attitude command, however for currently not understood reasons if you type /h it will perform the /heel and not /happydance emote even though the letter a is first in the alphabet. If an emote has multiple moves associated with it, such as /juggle0 and /juggle1 typing /j will always perform the first one, which is the /juggle0 move. Emotes These emotes are performed and executed only once and they will stop after the animation has been finished. You have to type it again to perform the emote again. In the emotes table below, there are 2 descriptions per emote. The full name of the emote and the shortest form (if available) to auto-complete that specific emote. The /fall emote can only be performed by male avatars. Bullride The following moves allow your to perform a single bullride action. The shortest from for /bullride0 is /bu. The rights to use this prop and script are exclusively held by Cowboys. Dances Note that couples dancing can not be scripted. Modern Dances The following moves allow your to perform a single dance action. You do not need to be on a dancefloor to perform these. The shortest from for /dance_modern01 is /dance_m. The dance moves below show the names for the female dances then the male equivalent. Those marked with an asterisk have the same dance name for both sexes. Exotic Dances (Female Only) The following moves allow your to perform a single exotic dance action. You do not need to be on a dancefloor to perform these. The shortest from for /dance_exotic_part0 is /d. Rave dancing does not work on an exotic dance floor. If a male dances on an exotic dance floor, he uses the same dances as a modern dance floor Rave Dances Rave dances cannot be performed by an emote. Country Dances Country dances cannot be performed by an emote (/dance_country01 etc does not work). Cage Dance (Female Only) The shortest from for /cage_dance0 is /cag. Catwalk (Female Only) The shortest from for /catwalk0 is /ca. Hula Hoop The following emotes perform a single hula hoop action. The shortest from for /hulahoop0 is /hu. However, typing /hulahoop will start the full hula hoop action! Juggle The following emotes perform a single juggling action.' '''The shortest from for '/juggle0 is '''/j. However, typing /juggle will start the full juggle action! Singing The shortest from for /sing_sing0 is /sin. However, typing /sing will start the full singing action! You can exit this again by typing /sing. Guitar The shortest from for /guitar_impressivesolo is /g. 'You can open the guitar action menu by typing in '/guitar. Bass The shortest from for /bass is /b '''but the latter will not open the guitar action menu while /bass will. Adult & Special Emotes These emotes are special, in that they require specific knowledge of how they work or operate. They usually do not cancel by themselves and keep being performed in most circumstances. Some emotes on this list, namely skating and masturbating require permissions to be enabled. Masturbate The following moves allow your to perform a single masturbating action. The shortest from for '/masturbate_stand_stroke0 '''is '/m. However, typing '''/mastubating '''will start the full mastubation action! To allow avatars to masturbate, this needs to be enabled in permissions in order to be performed in the property. Category:Actions